1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation control apparatus which transmits an answer or a response in accordance with an utterance from a user.
2. Related Art
At present, a large number of conversation control apparatuses have been proposed, and their practical application is being attempted. In general, this kind of conversation control apparatus is such that the conversation control apparatus only asks a question, or only receives a question from a user, and has lacked flexibility with regard to conversation contents.
A conversation control apparatus to date, when attempting to carry out an acquisition of a survey, in the event that the user vocalizes an utterance unrelated to the survey, has been unable to make an appropriate response to the utterance contents, so it has been difficult to achieve the aim of acquiring the survey. As a reason for this, a problem has existed in that, in the event that the user makes an utterance of contents unrelated to the survey acquisition, as the conversation control apparatus can only repeat a response of “Please say that again”, a dialog with the user finishes without achieving the acquisition of the survey.